The Day After Tomorrow
by lovemisery
Summary: Voldemort is gone and England is plunged into chaos as the ministry tries to sort out who is traitor and who is innocent. Marlene McKinnon knows the truth, but little Harry's Godfather isn't going to get off that easily. AU-Canon Pairings-Marlius. Rated T for now, mild language and adult themes. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I'm just going to leave this here.

* * *

"Something doesn't feel right," Sirius said.

Marlene rolled over and laid her hand on Sirius' chest. Sirius lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling. They lay in companionable silence for a moment, listening to the wind howl against the bedroom window of their flat. It was Halloween, three days since James and Sirius had decided to make Peter the secret keeper. Peter had gone into hiding and Sirius had taken extra precaution in warding their new flat.

"I'm going to go check on James," Sirius said decidedly.

Marlene shrunk up as Sirius rolled over her and off the bed. She rolled over to watch him dress. "James and Lily are probably getting ready for bed, Sirius. You'll wake up Harry and Lily will murder you herself."

"Then I'll check on Peter," Sirius said instead. He pulled on a t-shirt. "I just have this bad feeling."

"It's Halloween. There's a big chance I'll be called in to work," Marlene sighed as she sat up on her elbows. " _I want_ to go to bed."

"Then you _go_ to bed," Sirius said, walking over to the bed and pressing a kiss to her forehead and hooking her hair behind her ear. "I won't be out too late."

"Alright, but tomorrow I'm supposed to go on assignment. Godric knows when I'll be home. We've got a decent lead, but we've been chasing the Lestranges for weeks."

"Well if you catch them, give Bella my love," Sirius said smirking.

Marlene rolled her eyes and laid back down in bed. "I love you, despite your imbalance."

"Love you too, Legs."

Marlene curled into bed and fell asleep as she heard the locks on the door. She didn't remember what she was dreaming about, but she woke up covered in sweat. She jumped as an owl knocked it's beak against the window. Swearing under her breath, she climbed across the bed and undid the latch. No sooner had she opened the window had another bird flown in. Two owls from the ministry.

Marlene was just unrolling the first parchment when Alice's patronus appeared. Marlene tossed her blankets off, prepared to head into work. Alice' voice however, froze her to her core.

"Voldemort has fallen. There is an emergency Order meeting. The Auror offices will be overrun. Death Eaters are in fall out. Meet me at the ministry. Report to the Order that you are safe." The cat vanished in a wisp of pearly smoke and Marlene was left staring at the opposite side of the bedroom, trying to work out all that she had just heard. If Voldemort was dead, then the prophecy came true, but both Alice and Frank and James and Lily had secret keepers. Marlene was still alive –

"No," Marlene said leaping out of bed. "Sirius?" Marlene yelled.

She checked the toilet: empty. She checked the second bedroom: empty. Sitting room: empty. Marlene looked out the window, but Sirius' motorbike was still gone. A sharp knock sounded at Marlene's door. Marlene darted to the bedroom and grabbed her wand. She was returning to the sitting room when the door to her and Sirius' flat was blasted off its hinges.

"Disarm," Moody barked.

Marlene tightened her grasp on her wand. "Identify yourself," Marlene ordered.

"We last spoke at the cottage, in the cellar. What did we speak of?"

"My shift at the Department of Mysteries. You asked me if I had your cloak, but I'd already given it to Diggle."

"Have you been briefed?" Moody barked.

Marlene glanced back at her bedroom, she hadn't opened the letters from the ministry. "No I – Alice' patronus came, she said Voldemort – is dead? Moody, Sirius left hours ago –"

"Black is the spy," Moody barked so harshly that Marlene recoiled. "We know he was the Potter's secret keeper, and ya' should know, McKinnon –" In that moment, all the air was sucked out of the room. "– the Potter's are dead."

Marlene let out a breath. Somehow her hand found the mantel of the fireplace. The sitting room was closing in on her. Her chest clenched as she tried to breath. The first thing she could think to do was shake her head in refusal. The word no found her mouth several times before Moody was helping her into an armchair. Hot tears burned her eyes and streaked her face.

"We need to find, Black. He'll be rallying the Death Eaters. They're in a right state," Moody informed her.

"Sirius?" Marlene croaked. Her brain wasn't connecting. "Sirius – he wasn't the secret keeper, Moody. Peter was."

"Pettigrew?" Moody asked in disbelief.

"James and Sirius thought Remus was the spy. Sirius didn't think it would be a good idea for him to be the secret keeper. He knew he would be the obvious choice. You don't believe me?" Marlene said as Moody regarded her skeptically. "I'm not lying, you can get Dumbledore, he'll know if I'm lying."

"Dumbledore says Black was the secret keeper."

"That's what James and Lily wanted everyone to think. They thought Peter would be safe, they – Peter's the spy," Marlene finished in a whisper.

"Yer' in shock, McKinnon."

"No – I – we've got to find Sirius," Marlene said tears springing back into her eyes. "He'll kill Peter. He's going to kill Peter," Marlene said leaping out of her chair. Marlene pushed her hair out of her face as she searched around the room for her cloak. She grabbed her Auror robes, instead, and pulled them on over her night dress.

"Yer sure?"

Marlene slipped on one shoe. "About what? Am I sure Sirius is innocent? _Yes_ ," Marlene cried angrily, her other shoe dangling from her hand. "Aren't I at least trustworthy? Have I ever once been suspected of being a spy?"

"Ya could be covering for Black…"

" _I wouldn't cover for a murderer_ ," Marlene shouted.

"What about Regulus?"

Marlene gaped at Moody. He didn't believe her. "Regulus saved my life," Marlene said in disbelief. "He told me he hadn't killed anyone."

"But ya knew he tortured countless others," Moody snapped. He looked wild.

Marlene's chest was heaving. She bit her lip and glanced away from her mentor. If Moody wasn't going to help her find Sirius, then she was going to have to do it on her own. "I'm leaving, Moody. I haven't got time for this."

"I think ya better come to the ministry with me," Moody said, catching her arm.

"You're kidding," Marlene said angrily. "You're taking me into questioning?"

"Fraid' I have to," Moody said. Moody caught Marlene glancing at her wand, still on the floor where she'd dropped it. "Better not to try, McKinnon."

Moody escorted her to the Magical Law Enforcement Offices where she was left alone in a cubicle for nearing an hour. Marlene bounced her foot as she waited. She knew every second Sirius went free was a second closer to Sirius proving he was a murderer. Sirius would kill Peter or he would die trying. Maybe she was in shock, because all she could think about was getting to Sirius. James and Lily couldn't be dead. Marlene had lost too much.

"McKinnon?"

Marlene looked up at a tall blonde haired man dressed head to toe in black. "Marlene," she said, standing up and holding out her hand.

"Marc's brother?" Marlene winced. Her brother and the rest of her family had been murdered only months ago. "Sorry," the officer amended. "Sit down." It wasn't a request.

Marlene pulled her cloak tighter and sat down in the chair near the desk. The officer laid a file on his desk and flipped it open. Marlene could see her ministry identification photograph on the first page of the file. She looked so young, a bit peaky, but she'd been drinking fairly heavily at the time.

"Tell me about your relationship with Mr. Black. When did it begin?"

"Hogwarts," Marlene said. "I'm sorry, but is this going to take long?"

"Somewhere to be?"

"Well half of England thinks my boyfriend murdered our best friends and the Auror offices are in upheaval."

"Yes, you're an Auror," the officer said, lifting Marlene's file to better examine it. "Newly graduated."

"Every second you waste interrogating me, you could be spending looking for Peter Pettigrew. He was James' and Lily's secret keeper. I know for a fact."

"Is anyone else aware of this _fact_?"

"Yes, you're trying to wrongfully arrest him for a murder he didn't commit."

"Black's family has an outstanding history with criminal behavior –"

"Fine, arrest him and check his arm, I was in bed with him less than six hours ago, he doesn't have a mark."

"Double agents sometimes forgo branding," the officer explained.

"Use Veritaserum," Marlene snapped.

"My dear, we would need a court summons. With the current state of things that will take weeks."

"Sirius is not a traitor, and you have no evidence that I have anything to do with Voldemort." Marlene stood up.

"I'd like to ask some questions about the night your family was murdered."

"The night _Sirius_ saved my life?" Marlene asked angrily. "You had better not be insinuating that Sirius – or I – murdered my family. This entire ministry knows how close my brothers and I were –"

"But they were not close with Mr. Black."

"Because I had premarital carnal relations with him," Marlene half shouted. "Which everyone in the ministry _also_ knows."

"Miss McKinnon, please lower your tone."

"Marlene," Alice gasped as she appeared outside the cubicle in her Auror robes. "I came as soon as I heard. I've already spoken with head of department. He'll be down in a minute to clear your name."

"Miss McKinnon is a key suspect in the murder of –"

" _Miss McKinnon_ is an Auror," Alice cut the officer off darkly. "All _Aurors_ are on duty. I would know, since I have a one year old infant at home, and instead I'm here, wasting my breath of _you_." Marlene glanced between the officer and Alice. Even though Alice was miniature in size, her temper rivaled even Lily's on a good day – or it did rival Lily's. Marlene clenched her fists.

"Fine," the officer said. "Pending clearance this investigation will continue at another time suitable to Law Enforcement and Auror offices."

Alice glowered at the officer and grabbed Marlene's arm. She tugged Marlene out of the cubicle and out of the office. Her grip was deathly tight and dug into Marlene's arm as they waited for the lift in the corridor. Alice was seething.

"Have you any leads on Sirius?"

"Have you?" Alice cut.

"He's innocent, Alice. Peter was secret keeper," Marlene repeated for what felt like the millionth time that night. "Please, believe me."

"You've heard what everyone is saying by now," Alice said as she folded her arms.

"I know. I protected Regulus and now everyone thinks I'm doing the same with Sirius – but Alice, besides you, Lily and James were my closest friends. I was practically James' sister. Lily asked me to be Harry's Godmother –"

"– which you declined."

"And you know me better than anyone. Do you think I would have made a good Godmother? No. I barely make a good _anything_. But that's neither here nor there. You really think Sirius would kill his best friends?"

Alice stared back at Marlene for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she sighed, "No, I don't think Sirius would murder his best mate."

"Doesn't it make sense that Peter would be the spy? He's – _Peter_. He's a coward," Marlene said maliciously. Alice blinked. "I've never trusted him – never liked him. He's a follower and I told Sirius months ago that out of Remus and Peter – I told him –" Marlene was shaking. Alice reached out and touched Marlene's shoulder. "They're not dead, Alice, Harry's not dead. _They can't be_."

"Harry's not dead, Marlene," Alice said slowly.

"What?" Marlene held her breath. "They're alive?"

"No – no one knows how it happened rather – we barely know _what_ happened at all. Voldemort killed Lily and James. He is suspect of trying to kill Harry, but somehow Harry survived and Voldemort – is gone."

"No one's ever survived the killing curse," Marlene said shaking her head. She glanced at the lift which had come and gone two times since they'd been waiting. Law enforcement rushed around and past them, oblivious to their conversation.

"The mark on his follower's arms has faded. Our spies say this could only mean that Voldemort is dead. Dumbledore has sent for Harry, everyone in England has probably heard or is hearing by now."

"Harry lived?"

"Harry is the boy who lived."

* * *

A/N: I normally write out an outline before I post stories, and then I write about half of the story before I start to post it. I just want to warn everyone right now that I have no future chapters written for this story. I am encouraged by reviews, however, and I do have a general idea of where I want this story to go. Backstory for this story can be found in my other Blackinnon fics, but I will try to write this as a "stand alone". I make no promises. I don't like to have limitations when I write. I hope you enjoy this idea as much as I do. Let's see where this takes us.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I like reviews, they make me want to work harder ;) 

* * *

"I want to see him, _now_."

Marlene had been searching for Sirius under the guise of working for fourteen hours. She had returned to the ministry empty handed, with no Death Eaters in tow, to see for the second time that day if she could be reassigned to Sirius' case. Without clearance, she wasn't allowed to know about any of the leads the ministry might have had on Sirius. Alice and Frank had been assigned to track down the Carrows, who had been last seen in a village near Yorkshire. The ministry was purposefully limiting her access to information and Marlene was starting to feel helpless.

She had sent word to the Order that Pettigrew had been the secret keeper, but she wasn't sure anyone would believe her. Remus had yet to get back to her, but she knew he was still away at the werewolf camps. Marlene thought that if she returned to the ministry she could ask to be reassigned, again, or that she might at least be able to find Dumbledore.

Instead, she had dodged a crowd of reporters upon entering the Atrium. Between half a dozen questions she was able to decipher that Sirius had been caught. She was received by Moody upon entering the Auror offices and was then detained for the second time in twenty four hours.

"Black blew up Pettigrew," Moody snapped back. "And twelve damn muggles in the process."

Marlene shook her head once. "No. No, Sirius wouldn't do that, Moody."

"There seems to be a lot that ya' think Black wouldn't do, McKinnon."

"Is he here in holding?" Marlene asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"He's under high security, awaiting transport to Azkaban."

Marlene's lips pressed together as she inhaled. Her mind was too scrambled to find a thought. She had to come up with a plan, fast. If Sirius was awaiting transport to Azkaban, then Crouch was denying him trial.

"I'm asking for a favor, on behalf of everything that me and my family has done for the ministry, the sacrifices we've made, the torture I endured," Marlene said firmly. She stared hard as Moody. "Let me see him."

Moody considered her before taking a deep breath. "I'll speak to Dumbledore."

"Thank you."

Marlene waited in Moody's cubicle, while Moody left to find Dumbledore. Moody had access to places within the ministry that Marlene did not. If she was going to talk to Dumbledore she would have to wait patiently. Clearly Dumbledore had misgivings about her confession, but then she was starting to believe that everyone did.

Earlier in her career she had been spotted with Regulus Black. Friends since Hogwarts, she did not betray him to the ministry. Regulus had expressed deep regret for his decisions and actions. He had convinced Marlene that he had had an idea that might lead to weaken Voldemort. Though he wasn't specific, he did tell her he would die for going traitor. He begged Marlene to pretend like she'd never seen him, never talked to him, but Marlene hadn't been alone when she'd spotted Regulus. She carried out her promise, but at the cost of her own reputation. She hadn't aided in Regulus' escape, but she hadn't help prevent it either.

"Crouch has granted you an audience with Sirius under heavy guard, McKinnon," Moody barked as he limped back into the cubicle.

"Now?"

"Yes, but McKinnon, Black is seriously deranged. We must warn you that he's dangerous, in bonds or not," Moody finished.

Marlene was lead down to the ministry holding cells. Death eaters and suspected death eaters leered at her as she followed Moody deeper into the ministry. As most of her assignments had been field related she hadn't ever been posted in ministry holding. It was cold, dank, and loud with the voices of distraught prisoners. As they reached the higher security holding cells the temperature dropped in such a way that Marlene had been trained to know as being in the presence of Dementors.

"Better draw a patronus," Moody barked.

Marlene couldn't. She hadn't been able to draw a patronus since the night her family had been murdered. The only person who had known this was Sirius, and he had been diligent to protect her in any scenario where Dementors were present. Now he wasn't really in any sort of position to help. Marlene forced herself to take deep even breaths as she was gripped with utter hopelessness. She stayed close to Moody and his patronus as they paused in front of a large metal door with no bars and no window. Two Aurors stood further down the corridor conversing in the ethereal glow of their patronus'. Two cloaked dementors were stationed on either side of the large door. Marlene could heard their rattling breaths, feel the fog of depression that was clouding her brain.

"Five minutes, McKinnon," Moody said as he unlocked the door.

When the door creaked open the corridor was immediately filled with Sirius' screaming. Marlene couldn't make out what exactly he was shouting about, but she could see why the ministry had labeled him deranged. She stepped into the cell as Moody closed the door behind her. Sirius was chained up by his wrists. He had been changed into prison garb and was rather dirty. It took him the better part of a minute to hear her, or for that matter, recognize her.

"I've only got minutes," Marlene was pleading. She had caught Sirius' face between her palms. His wild eyes trained on her blue ones, brimming with tears. Peter's betrayal had broken Sirius.

"Marlene," Sirius rasped. He was beginning to lose his voice. "I'm innocent," was the first discernable thing he managed.

"I know," Marlene rushed. She wiped away some of the dirt on his face. "They're telling me you murdered Peter and a bunch of muggles, Sirius –"

"–Pettigrew," Sirius growled. "Screamed for all the street to hear – said I killed Lily and James – then he cut off his finger, blew up the street, and transformed."

"Sirius did you tell anyone?"

"I'll kill him," Sirius said, his eyes seeing straight through her.

Marlene tightened her grip on Sirius' face. "Stay with me, love."

" _I'll kill him_ ," Sirius shouted in her face. Marlene recoiled. Sirius lunged towards her, pulling against his chains, violently. She took a step back.

She stood mute for several seconds, realizing the dementors were getting to her. She shook her head, trying to dispel grief that had yet to overtake her. " _Sirius_ ," she shouted over him. " _Sirius_ ," she screamed. "Damn it, Black," Marlene snapped. She took a breath, hauled back, and smacked him as hard as she could. Sirius shut up and sagged against his chains. A second passed and he began muttering to himself. "No no no no no no _no_ ," Marlene said. "You are going to go to Azkaban _for life_ , Sirius. You have to snap out of it. Harry needs you. _I_ need you. Remus is going to need you. Don't do this to us."

Sirius took several gasping breaths and hung his head. When finally he spoke it was in a defeated way. "I killed them, Marlene."

" _No_ , Sirius," Marlene said, grabbing his chin and lifting his face. His grey eyes regarded her in a sad way.

"I made James make Peter secret keeper."

"Tell Law Enforcement. You've got the right to a trial."

"They won't listen to me."

Marlene frowned. She looked around and Sirius looked up as the door creaked open. Moody stood in the doorway, pure hatred embedded in his features as he examined Sirius.

"Times up," Moody snapped.

"Wait, listen to what Sirius' got to say."

"I don't care what Black has to say," Moody barked.

"He has the right to defend himself," Marlene said, her voice rising.

"He doesn't have any rights anymore," Moody said coldly.

"Sirius tracked down Peter for revenge. Peter knew Sirius would come for him, so he staged his own death. He made it look like Sirius blew up those muggles but _he_ did. He cut his finger off, transformed into a rat, and ran away before anyone could notice." Marlene's words rushed together the faster she talked, she could tell Moody was finished with the conversation.

" _Lies_ ," Moody half shouted. "Do ya' expect me to believe Peter Pettigrew transformed himself into a rat?"

"James, Sirius, _and_ Peter are all illegal animagus. Alice Longbottom and Remus Lupin can testify on that, so you don't have to believe me, Moody."

"Longbottom and Lupin will testify?"

"If Crouch will hold trial," Marlene said urgently.

"Fine," Moody said. "Say goodbye, Black."

Marlene turned back to Sirius and leaned up, quickly giving him a kiss. "I can't do this without you," Marlene whispered. Sirius nodded once and then Marlene allowed Moody to remove her from the cell.

"I want to speak with Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore is currently holding audience with the Minister of Magic," Moody informed her.

"I'll wait."

"First," Moody growled. "You'll find some clothes." Marlene glanced down, her robes had come open and she realized she was still wearing her night dress. Her cheeks warmed as Moody continued. "Second, ya'll report to the head of yer' department. Ya' still need to be thoroughly questioned and officially ruled out as a traitor."

"Yes, sir," Marlene said.

"And get some sleep, McKinnon. It's been a long day."

Marlene found her head of department and was told to report to Law Enforcement Offices to be interviewed. She made a quick stop to the lockers and was relieved to find that she had stowed away some jeans and a sweater. Marlene was changing when Alice came in, ruffling her short hair in irritation.  
"I've just been informed that I'm testifying for Sirius."

"I'm sorry, Alice, I just – no one believes me."

"He blew up twelve muggles, Marlene," Alice said in disbelief.

" _No_ , he didn't," Marlene said. She quickly retold Sirius' story and the events down in the holding cells. Alice listened quietly the whole time and didn't immediately say anything when Marlene was finished.

"You do know Sirius will still go to Azkaban for three years, for being an illegal animagus."

Marlene deflated. She hadn't thought of that. She looked up from where she'd sat down on a bench. Alice sighed and sat beside her. They didn't say anything to each other as they both tried to process everything that had happened.

"Remus will have to tell everyone he's a werewolf – the whole court room," Alice said. "Even then – Marlene, there are several witnesses waiting to testify against Sirius. Peter might have blown up those muggles, but that's not what anyone saw."

"Then we have to find Peter," Marlene said suddenly. "If we find Peter he can go on trial."

"Peter could be anywhere by now. How are we going to find a rat?" Alice asked bitterly. She groaned, "I'm so tired, Marlene. I just want to see Neville and go to bed. I can't think about this right now."

"I can't – I won't make it without Sirius," Marlene said weakly.

Before Sirius, her family had been everything to her. She had been closest in the world to her eldest brother, Marc. Losing him had cost her everything. Watching him die had been the single most traumatic thing she'd ever experienced. She had been lost for weeks, and Sirius had stepped up to take care of her. He'd juggled the Order, James and Lily, and Marlene for months.

"Come and stay with me until this gets worked out," Alice said, wrapping an arm around her cousin.

"That's not very safe, your secret keeper staying with you," Marlene noted as she stretched out her long legs.

"The wars over," Alice said, the hint of a smile on her face.

"Voldemort's over. We both know this _war_ is far from over."

Marlene reluctantly returned to Magical Law Enforcement. By the time she was finished she wasn't sure she was awake enough to apparate to Alice'. It was the middle of the night when she apparated onto Alice' and Frank's street. A loud boom made her draw her wand.

A great firework exploded in the sky. Several more followed. Marlene stood in the middle of the street, dumbfounded, watching the explosion of lights as they lit up the sky. She didn't think to put her wand away until muggles started coming out onto their lawns. She hurried up the garden to Alice' and knocked on the front door.

"Marlene?" Frank called tiredly through the door.

"Last time I was here Alice made me change Neville's diaper. Twice," Marlene added.

Frank opened the door and let Marlene inside. Baby toys littered the sitting room floor. Marlene carefully stepped over them and found her way past the baby gate and into the kitchen. She sighed and looked around, too tired to eat, but too hungry to go to bed.

"You must be tired. I'll get you something," Frank said.

Marlene ate and then excused herself to Frank and Alice' spare room. She fell asleep easily, but she didn't sleep easy. The third time she awoke she slid out of bed and gave up. She pulled on her jeans from the day before, grabbed her Auror cloak and draped it over her arm, and then went downstairs. Alice was in the sitting room, playing with Neville.

"You're up early," Alice quipped.

Marlene sighed and flopped onto the couch. She tried to look pleasant when Neville examined her, but she'd never been good around babies. She had managed to avoid Harry and Neville, even though she knew it had displeasured her friends. They were all proud of their children and they loved Marlene, too. It made sense for them to want everyone together, Marlene just couldn't commit to the whole "role model" thing. She liked sex and fire whiskey far too much.

"I have to be at the ministry at ten. I'm leaving on assignment, but I think the Auror offices are just trying to keep me out of Sirius situation. They're going to send him to Azkaban to await trial."

"Well he shouldn't have to wait very long. Everyone will want justice for James' and Lily's murder."

Alice and Marlene sat in silence, listening to Neville gurgle as he played with a toy replica of the Hogwarts Express.

"Who's taking care of their funeral?" Marlene asked. James and Lily had no family left, except for Lily's awful sister, Petunia. Marlene highly doubted that Petunia would want to plan the funerals. "Who has Harry?"

"Dumbledore says Harry is safe. I would assume Dumbledore is also arranging the funerals. No word from Remus yet, but he should be back soon. It's got to be a blow. His friends are either dead or murderers or they all think he was the spy."

"Well everyone thinks I'm a liar and a sympathizer," Marlene said bitterly.

"Your fault," Alice said unapologetically.

Marlene tried to hold her tongue, but she was truly at the end of her rope. "Regulus was going to help kill Voldemort, Alice."

"That's what he told you? That's the great secret?"

"He said he knew how to weaken Voldemort, but that Voldemort would kill him or anyone who found out about it."

"Well did he tell you how?" Alice asked skeptically.

"No," Marlene said. "He said if he did it would put my life in danger."

"Your life already _was_ in danger," Alice scoffed.

"He seemed to think that things could get infinitely worse."

"Add that to the list of things you should tell Dumbledore, I suppose," Alice said, shrugging.

Marlene stood up and stretched out her sore limbs. "I'd better get going, I want to stop by the flat and grab some things."

"You're not serious?"

"Why not?"

"Death Eaters are crawling all over the place, trying to find Voldemort or else exacting their revenge. You and Sirius still have huge targets on your heads."

"I'll be fine, I'm an Auror, remember?"

"Don't let it go to your head now, dear," Alice said, rolling her eyes.


End file.
